Sexy and you know IT!
by 9090kitty9090
Summary: SEXY! HOT! BOYXBOY! SWEATY! If you like ftuff like that then come and READ READ RREEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDD! please? Summery is in side. Please have a look and read some PLEASE! BoyXBoy dont like that stuff then ur MEAN! :


**Harry and Draco one shot! BoyXBoy!**

**RATED R!**

**Summery**~Starts off in the Half Blood Prince when Harry and Draco are fighting in the toilets and continues from there! "You think your better then me Potter eh!" Draco sneered breathing heavily infront of me as his rock hard body held me to one of the closet rooms iin the castle. "Nn...nnnoooo! Drac...O ugn!" i panted out not able to finish my sentence as Draco slid his hand down my pants gripping me though my come dripping box's. "I fucking told you the day i took you in the stalls the first time, that if i see you or anyone even looking at you in any weird way that they would pay the price! you HOT little fuck!" He crowled out as he started to unzip his pants. "But she only gave back my pancil Draco that was it!" i tried to reason but to no privale. Not even stopping when he griped him self to my hole he continued "Ugh shut up! Im fucking horney anyway!" i growled out with a now playfull smirk on his face. God what a possesive bastard!

Possesive/Draco & cute&Small/Harry!

**Chapter one~Bath room incounters!**

I silently opened the giant wooden doors as i walked over to Hermione and Ron who was once again stuffing his face with food and Hermione who was reading as i sat down turning back to my thoughts.

I new he did it i might not have proof but i new it was Draco Malfoy who charmed sweet innocent Katie. And that basted Snape new it TOO! Tighting my hand on the fork i picked up that bent like a twig i thought of ways the get the stupid! and so so hot death eater to...did i just say hot? NO...iii...would never like a Death eater...grr that sexy Draco Malfoy will pa-

"Harry please calm down your going too far with this" Hermione said pleadingly trying to get my mind off my Death eater therie that she new too well. Dame she can read me like a book some times.

Breathing in then out again too calm my rage!

Hm "i think im gonna go for a walk" i spoke quietly at my friends who nodded there heads in agreement. I was just about to walk to the wooden doors again when mione spoke up.

"Harry! look thats Katie there!" She spoke hurridly pointing in the direction to the oppiste end to the wooden doors. In a flash i was infront of Katie to ask her some questions. I should so be a detective!

"Katie d-"

She spoke first "Im sorry harry but i cant remember anything at all" she said calmly intervineing in what i was going to say. Uh they know me so well.

Nodding my head i swivled around and decided to go for that walk when i saw the one person i hate but...yet still...ca- NO bad Harry BAD! Stupid dirty fanisys!

There stood Draco fucking Malfoy in all his glorie looking stressed out with easily seen bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. I glared daggers at him as he quickly saw who i was oviously talking too minutes ago he took a hesatant step back then turning and quickening his pace to leave the great hall in a rush.

That basteds hideing something!

With out thinking it i followed Drac- I MEAN Malfoy through the school halls while dodging people on the way...I think i hit a Grannie?...oh well!

Snapping back i almost lost that sexy blon-I MEAN Slitherine basted!

Dammit! He's fast i thought as i knocked out a couple...my bad! What felt like only minutes he finally stopped at the huge toilet no body use's. Uh good i was getting board with my AWESOME ninja skills!

Slowing my steps to keep undetected i waited a little at the door as he rushed in and turned on the tap leaning on it while rubbing his face with his hands. As i watched through the slighly opened door.

"I cant...Nn.n..ooo i cant do it...he'll kill me...thenn he'll kill HIM!" Draco growled out as he smothered his face in water from the tap.

Who the HELL is him? Maybe he's Dracos boy friend? No Dracos not gay but...but he could be but i wanna KNOW WHO HIM IS! gosh i mayas well be some stalker! bad HARRY BAD!

I growled out in frustration trying hard to ignore the sad feeling of Draco likeing some one else and i swung the door open.

"ITS OVER MALFOY! I NO WHAT YOU DID! i yelled at him my anger burning brighter for what he did to Katie! But at the verry back of my head in a selfish way i new it really wasn't for what he did to Katie but for going on the side he new i hated most and becomeing a Death eater!

In a flash Draco had his wand out as he shoved my small figure against the wall hard almost knocking me out on the way.

I really gotta stop spaceing out!

Authors note: Thank you for reading so so much and im really sorry about the spelling and this is my verry first time useing this website so go easy on me and PLEASE PLEASE PPPLLLEEEAAASSSS comment or do what ever you ment to do i really hope you like it and i will make another chapter also if i do it will be reated R for sexual content so please if you dont like dont read than you soso much and please comment thank you!

XKittyX 3


End file.
